Run Away
by Atama Nami
Summary: Gaara decides to run away from his father who is constantly abusing him. He winds up in some trouble, but is saved by Naruto. Together they try to brave the streets, but where will they end? Yaoi  boy x boy  don't like don't read


I am disappointed with myself... when will I stop this? If i want to get reviews, i could at least finish a fanfic before starting another one, but all the ideas keep jumping at me, and distracting me till i start writing them! :'( I am just terrible.

Anyways, this is a GaaNaru story :) so... here we go!

Disclaimer: Would I be writing stuff about Naruto on a website full of stories created by FANS of Kishimoto's work?

* * *

><p>Gaara's PoV<p>

I lay there, letting the pain run through me. Everyday my father did this to me; sometimes I was saved by my siblings, who father seemed to admire so much. I don't see what's so great about is children. Temari only started defending me about a month ago, but before that, she let my dad beat me while she and my brother stood and watched. Kankuro still doesn't like to help me, but sometimes, Temari forces him to. My sister can be scary at times...

But as I lay there, watching my father's back walking away, his shadow dancing in the moonlight, twisting into demonic shapes, I realised that I would never get away from this. Soon I would snap, as I had done with my Uncle... No matter how much my family betray me, I still held some form of care for them. I didn't want to hurt them, but I knew I would if I stayed for too much longer. I stood up shakily, and grabbed my school bag, moving quietly to my room. I started packing, shoving fabric into my my large rucksack. I grabbed my wallet and headed for the door. I paused at the entrance to the lounge where my dad was resting. I took a deep breath and ran for the door, flinging it open and running down the drive. I heard the angered shouts of my father fade into the howling wind as the stars blinked above me. I didn't stop running once my father's voices faded into nothingness. I ran on through dark twists and alleys, rubbing my exposed flesh against the rough cement walls. As I ran out of breath, I entered a bright street that was empty except for a few stray pieces of paper. I recognised this part of town. It was the place where my father used to do 'business'. It was the castaway part of town, that everyone ignored and turned a blind eye to. I wandered through the damp streets, following a distant hum of talk and music. I found myself at the entrance of a small pub with a flashing neon sign mounted on the wall above it.

I pushed my way through the crowds that were gathered around the door, entering the heavy atmosphere of smoke and alcohol. I looked around for the toilets for an escape from the atmosphere that clung to my clothes. Drunk men were swaying around on the dance floor, occasionally falling to the ground. As my eyes scanned the crowd, they fell on a pair of sapphire orbs. They were clear and beautiful, and they enticed me to go towards the owner. I broke the gaze and scanned the person who held the blue beauties. It was a blond haired kid, not much older than me, but definitely shorter. His tanned skin was stretched over a lean body, surrounding a network of muscles. On his cheeks were whisker-like scars, that only seemed to compliment the boy. I shook my head, heading for the dingy restroom.

Naruto's PoV

I scoffed down the ramen. It was the cheapest thing that could suffice for a meal, and I hadn't eaten in days! As i placed the bowl back down, a small sigh escaped from my lips. I looked around the room at all the drunken faces and chuckled to myself. My gaze rested on a pale red-head. A kanji on his head was what actually grabbed my attention. It read 'Ai' or 'Love'. My gaze dropped slightly, and met with hypnotising green eyes, outlined in black Kohl. The boy broke the gaze, so I roamed my eyes over his slim figure. I saw cables of muscle twist under his pale skin as he shoved through the crowd, and I suddenly felt the urge to run my hand across the perfect face that graced the boy. I watched as the figure went through the restroom doors. _He's new around here._ I thought to myself. _I better keep an eye on him..._

The boy passed my table once again, weaving through the mass of bodies packed in the tight room. I turned to follow him after I payed, criss crossing between the maze of bodies. I reached the open air to see the little red-head turn down an alleyway. My eyes widened slightly in alarm; Orochimaru lived there. I started sprinting through the dark, empty streets, my footsteps echoing through the night. I heard the crash of trash bins as I turned the corner, readying myself with my fists.

Gaara's PoV

As I turned the corner, a bad feeling grew in the pit of my stomach. Before I could wonder what was causing it, someone sprang from the shadows, colliding with me and sending my body crashing to the ground. I scrambled in the dark, trying to find something to help me get up. My fingers closed over a metal edge, and I pulled, sending some trash cans falling to the floor. The metallic scraping bounced off the walls, sounding through my head like a death sentence. Snake like eyes invaded my vision as the attacker knelt before me, bringing his knife close to my pulse while pinning my hands to the floor. I squeezed my eyes closed. I wanted to escape things like this, not receive more. Had I not received enough punishment for my sins? Suddenly the pressure on my hands was released and I opened my eyes to see the blond boy from the pub punching the guy. After the raven-haired attacker fell unconscious, the blond turned to me, greeting me with those warm blue eyes. He offered me his hand, and I reached out to it. Where his skin touched mine, it felt like my hands were burning. I maintained my stoic expression although my active imagination started up. I imagined what it would feel like with all of his skin touching mine; our bodies intertwining in the momen- I cut my thoughts off there as the blond let go of my hand. I almost whimpered at the loss of warmth, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" The boy suddenly said.

"Sabaku no Gaara." I replied.

"So why'd you decide to some out on the streets?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just- look if it makes you feel better, I won't ask any more questions. Okay?"

I stayed silent at this suggestion. A small sigh escaped Naruto's lips.

"Not much of a talker, are you? Doesn't matter. Come on Gaara. I bet you're hungry. Follow me."

I looked up in confusion; why would the boy want to help me? But I shrugged it off as my stomach growled, and followed Naruto down the twists and turns of the streets, littered with beggars and buskers.


End file.
